


Entirety

by Camy



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Community: 1sentence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty sentences of their relationship from beginning to present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entirety

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do 1sentence for several years now and I finally got to do it with this couple, despite wanting to do it with other pairings.
> 
> Theme set: Episilon.

**One**

It all started with one meeting, one dance, that had connected their paths.

 

**Waltz**

The first time they met, he took her hand gently and led her towards the dance floor, not even caring of how odd he looked like in his leather clothing matched with a sword at his hip as he turned her around the room.

 

**God**

She wanted to become a nun, mostly to detour him, but he did not believe her and saw right through her.

 

**Thousand**

She had wondered why he would be interested her, thinking at first that he wanted her dowry and land, but when she saw the look he gave her, she knew he wanted her alone.

 

**Attention**

The way he trained, or worked with the horses, always garnered her attention since he would speak to them softly, even with a command, and guide them with patience, unlike the commands he gave to the soldiers.

 

**Motion**

The way he walked towards her without tearing his gaze away from her own, made her feel anxious to what he would do once he finally got closer.

 

**Wrong**

She knew that allowing him to touch her was wrong, to kiss her so heatedly, while she was being courted by someone else.

 

**Cool**

His usual cold blue eyes changed completely as they gazed at her now with a blazing inferno.

 

**Last**

She had regrets when she allowed him to kiss her last time, but this time, she felt joyous as he kissed her passionately in the dim library.

 

**Gentle**

He had such a gentle touch despite his rough and dark appearance, causing her to shiver and catch her breath.

 

**Stop**

She knew he needed to be told to stop giving her attention while she was being courted by another, but she could not for the way he showed it with his eyes, touch, and movements was unlike anything she had seen before.

 

**Need**

He whispered in her ear that he craved for her, needing to touch her and feel her touch on his being, and she confessed that she needed him too, to feel him shiver against her as she roamed his broad chest.

 

**Fortune**

He told her he wanted his lands back at first but when he saw her, and begun to know her, he wanted her more than those lands, money, and glory.

 

**Goodbye**

She ended her courtship to the other as she finally realized what she felt towards them was not what she wanted and needed, to which they responded with confusion and anger, but she confessed that she loved another.

 

**Hide**

At one point, she had requested to hide the relationship they were having, but now that she realized, and decided, to be with him, she did not wish to cover it any longer.

 

**Soul**

He felt himself change as he stayed in her company, and despite the sheriff's words, he became closer and closer to her until he requested her to marry him; He could feel something inside of him fill up, humming almost, when she accepted him the third time.

 

**Picture**

The way he talked about building a new home with a garden, lots of trees, a small pond, new stables, and a private area for them with a bench made her imagination run wild.

 

**Wait**

At first, she told him to wait until the King would return to marry her, to try and push him away, but it did not deter him since he told her he would wait for her at her side and not from afar.

 

**King**

The King of England needed to come back from his crusade so that she would finally marry, for she had so foolishly told the man of her thoughts to wait until the King arrived.

 

**Sing**

The concert that celebrated the King's arrival was beautiful, but she could not keep her concentration for too long on the concert itself since she felt her soon-to-be husband rub his thumb over her knuckles.

 

**Young**

She smiled when he whispered into her ear on their wedding night that he wanted children; He said he wanted a daughter more than a son and she could not help but hug him tighter.

 

**Command**

She had feared that he would command her, to control her, but she realized that he wanted her to be happy, to feel at home, in their new life together.

 

**Blue**

They had some arguments, causing the two of them to be saddened at their emotional outbursts, but they would apologize to each other and make up afterwards, which always led to them just simply embracing each other. 

 

**Learn**

The most cherished memories together they had, were with their twins, learning how to be a mother and father to guide them, to show them how to behave when the years past so quickly for them.

 

**Change**

The weather had changed so drastically one evening that she feared for her his safety as the storm howled angrily outside.

 

**Hold**

She held onto him to tightly despite him being drenched with rain from head to toe since she was so happy to see him safe. 

 

**Blur**

Tears blurred her vision as she sobbed in his arms when the news of her father's death came to her one night; He took her to their bedroom so not to wake the twins and told her softly that he was there for her, to help her, and to protect her and their family.

 

**Vision**

She could see him coming back home on horseback from the window, and with a wide smile, she rushed down to the door and headed outside to greet him near the stables.

 

**Fool**

One night she had woken up at the commotion of someone who dared to try and steal one of their horses; She worried for the thief but he had known what would be the punishment for stealing.

 

**Mad**

When she went down to see what would happen, she noticed that he was only silent with fury as he signaled with his head and hands to arrest and take away the thief from their property.

 

**Child**

He asked her if she wished to have another child, or children, causing her to laugh and nod more than once as she turned around to embrace him and pull him down with her to the bed.

 

**Shadow**

There were times when she would see the dark side of him, especially when he saw another man looking at her; She was wise enough to not anger him too far in worry for the other man's life.

 

**Safe**

The walls that acted as their house were like a haven for the past twelve years, keeping her and his family safe despite the harsh weathers that rolled in those past seasons.

 

**Ghost**

There were times that she had sworn she saw her father's spirit when she visited Knighton Hall and asked her husband if they could use that as a second home, to which he replied that it already was with a smile, knowing that she wished to be at her childhood home as well.

 

**Book**

It was her thirty first birthday that she received a book from her husband, and not just any book, but the book of accounts that he wished for her to look over with him.

 

**Eye**

Her eyes blinked in surprise before going to him quickly and kissed him, showing how much he appreciated his unusual gesture he had given to her.

 

**Never**

She never would have thought that he would give her this control over their money, and did not even think that he would since she knew women were not given any sort of ruling over it; To know that he viewed her truly as an equal, and trusted her, wanting to give her something else, made her so very happy.

 

**Sudden**

The sudden death of a foal upset their children, now consisting of their twins and a younger son; She took care for the twins for him while he spoke to their son in a soft voice that made her smile lovingly at him.

 

**Time**

Three years had passed and it was time her twins wed, the brother and sister having a double wedding since they wished to have one last moment together before separating into their new lives.

 

**Torn**

She was torn, and yet happy, to watch the twins ride away from the church in a carriage while her husband tightened a comforted arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head.

 

**History**

She heard him teach their son about England's history, even managed to see how their son's eyes widened in awe; When her husband caught her watching, he added in how he courted her, telling their son that she wished to push him into a river, which resulted into their son laughing.

 

**Power**

The two of them had a way to gain the other's attention with a mere glance or a grin, sometimes a smirk upon his, that soon led to them making love to each other all over again.

 

**Bother**

He would interrupt her reading during the last two days of the week, causing her to try not to give in, as he brushed his fingers on the bottom of her feet, ankles, and slowly up her calves.

 

**Drive**

It drove her absolutely crazy when he did that, causing her to squeal slightly in frustration before throwing a pillow at him as she laughed since he would not stop, despite her feeble attempts to kick him away or pull away her legs from him.

 

**Hunger**

She loved the way he looked at her, the same way he had gazed at her the past years with such heated eyes that hungered for her and only her.

 

**Naked**

After their love making, they would roam their hands on the other's body slowly, causing them to shiver before moving closer to each other with their legs tangling further.

 

**Wash**

She could not help but take the longest as she washed his body, purposely teasing him as she did so by running her finger in the sensitive areas that made him shiver, causing him to grasp her wrist swiftly while taking in a sharp breath.

 

**Wall**

She helped him fix one of the walls that had been damaged from a recent fire, an accident from their cook since she was making too much for her to keep watch over.

 

**Drive**

Their young son was bubbling with laughter as he rode his own horse that they gave him for his birthday, the two of them watching him nearby as he drove the gelding around the field. 

 

**Harm**

A stray cat had swiped at their son as he tried to pet it one evening after finding it in the stables, causing her to rush out immediately when she heard him cry out in pain and took him inside the house to bandage the stinging wound while her husband came in to check on them to see what was wrong before smiling as he leaned against the door-fame while watching her wrap their son's finger with a clean cloth.

 

**Precious**

One day, she had lost her wedding ring and did not manage to find it despite turning up the whole house; When she told him about it when he arrived home, he smiled softly at her before sneaking a new one into her hand before confessing that he had taken it for it to be remade in celebration of their wedding day.

 

**Believe**

She believed him and accepted the new ring, allowing him to put it on her finger, before the two of them kissed each other intensely.

 

**Now**

Their son had finally married to a lovely woman that he had met while riding one afternoon, and once more they watched their last child ride away from them, causing her to tear up before finding herself smiling as she felt her husband beside her squeeze her hand and said, "I'm still here, Marian," softly in her ear.


End file.
